A New War
by Crimson Samurai
Summary: Master Chief returns to good old Terra Firma (Earth) to find a covenant invasion. A different plot from Halo 2
1. Arrival

Note: Bungie owns Halo. This is a fic whose plot is entirely seprated from Halo 2 please no talking while the fic is on and turn off all cell ohones or pagers concessions are available in your kitchen enjoy the fic.  
  
  
The longsword fighter continued briskly through slipspace. "John wake up." "Go away Cotana!" the Chief groaned. "John get up NOW," the AI said, annoyed, "we'll be dropping out of slipspace in 30 minutes!" "So close the crochamber and wake me up when we get their." John murmured. Cortana sighed raised her speaker volume to maximum. "FIRE IN THE HOLE GET DOWN!" she bellowed. The chief instinctively shot out of bed and assumed a crouching position on the floor. John blinked and then glared at the holographic image of his companion, "I oughta delete you." he growled. Cortana sighed and dissapeared leaving John to change into his MJOLNIR armor. He checked the display under his helmet everything showed green except for his energy shielding "Great." he muttered. He took off the armor and put on a green jumpsuit. "Where's your armor?" Cortana greeted him. "The shielding is down and there's no way to recharge it here." he responded.   
30 minutes laterthey docked with Alpha station an immense space facility in orbit of the Earth's moon."I'm not getting any life signs on scanners, but according to the computer they've got a new model MJOLNIR model armor in the weapons hanger I'll bring us in there." Cortana said. In another 10 minutes John had cimbed into the new armor. The shields didn't need charging. The Chief entered the corridor and turned on his helmet's radio to a blast of conversation  
  
-Admiral their coming *crackle* inside our formation-  
-I understand commander I need u to calm down-  
The chief deduced one thing, a Covenant invasion, he walked and grabbed a battle rifle from an armory.  
(New voice)  
-Admiral you can't let them maintain formation-  
-I'm trying general but we've lost vantage points critical to the perimeter-  
Chief stepped into a transport car and zoomed through the station checking out the battle rifle along the way.  
-I need to focus on the fighters they don't have enough punch to take out a Covenant assault carrier-  
-You think you've got troubles up there but down here it's the God damn environments. I'm asking you to retarget the Earth-  
-And let more of them sweep the kill zone that's insanity there's nothing more I can do-  
John found himslef in the main hangar and looked down at the earth andstared as nuclear explosions lighted the surface. The Cortana entered the vocal fray.  
-General tell your men to hold their positions reinforcements are almost their-  
-The entire fleet is engaged Cortana, with respect just what the hell sort of reinforcement have you got-  
-A damn good one general-  
The chief stood at the controls that opened the doors. "Don't get hit by a fighter." Cortana joked. Master Chief, all business said, "I won't" and hit the switch. The chief leaped out and flew into space and down onto the roof of a Covenant cruiser blew a hole and leaped in as the emergency airlock closed.  
  
So what did y'all think? There were some lines taken from the Halo 2 trailer but that's where the similarities end. 


	2. introductions

Video Game God 1134: Hey dudes and ladies. I'm sorry about the insane amount of spelling errors and such my Microsoft Word wasn't working and I had to use Note Pad and that sucked. Oh btw in case you don't get EGM the Battle Rifle is an evolution of the Halo 1 Assault Rifle. So anyway Chapter 2  
  
The emergency airlock closed over the Chief who had landed in a service corridor. The Chief stood and looked around, "Cortana check your databanks and give me directions to the bridge." "Sure thing Chief1" Cortana responded. John checked hid HUD and headed off toward the bridge his pistol at the ready when a Grunt ran into him. Chief fired into the Grunt's skull and the exploding shell ripped the alien's head apart. The noise attracted a nearby Elite. The Elite growled and charged at John. John sidestepped the big alien and smashed his elbow to the back of the Elite's head. John left the dying Elite and reached the bridge through a back corridor. John took cover behind a bulkhead and turned his translator on to gather some information. "HAHA we'll kill those human scum we will!" a Grunt shouted joyously. "Yes the Doom Bringer is not going to show up today!" laughed a Brute next to the Grunt. (A/N: A Brute is a new alien in Halo 2) The tall Hunter captain growled and smacked the Brute across the floor, "YOU WILL NOT CALL THAT MASTER CHIEF HUMAN THE DOOM BRINGER HE WAS MERELY LUCKY!" the Hunter roared. John sprang into action and threw a grenade at the Hunter the huge alien gasped before erupting in a ball of flame. John not wasting the chance ran up and finished it with the butt of his rifle. The SPARTAN then ducked and grabbed the Hunter's cannon and shot the Brute, the alien's body split and splattered against the wall. The remaining Grunts were easily taken out with his pistol. John then turned to the controls and aimed full speed at the command ship. Plotted a NAV point to the nearest hangar and dropped down inside a Banshee fighter. The Prophet Council sat aboard the Command Ship and watched the destruction of mankind when the hijacked Covenant Cruiser came speeding in their direction the Prophets ordered a retreat for themselves and 15 other ships. They then blasted into slipspace. The remaining 12 UNSC ships hammered away at the 20 Covenant Cruisers. Suddenly the self destruct activated on the Covenant ship and severely damaged another Cruiser. John had identified himself as a friendly and was heading toward Earth at full speed. He burned through the atmosphere as fast as possible and landed in New York City the capitol of Earth. (A/N: Earth is one united planet in this time frame) "Good to see you Chief!" Admiral Jacobson saluted as the Chief landed on the pad. "Sir!" John saluted. "At ease son we cant tell you what a relief it is to see you we thought you were dead!" the Admiral said relieved. "We are in need of your services to command the new Spartans." "New Spartans?" John inquired, dumbfounded. "Yes 117 don't you remember our last conversation?" said a voice from behind John. John turned around and upon seeing the speaker saluted immediately. "At ease soldier." Chief Mendez smiled. "I see I made a lasting impression on you." "Yes sir!" John replied Mendez smiled. "117 I'd like to introduce you to Cameron number 338 our best man." A tall figure clad in MJOLNIR armor came into the room and saluted John. John returned the salute, "Hello Cameron." "Greetings sir!" Cameron acknowledged and relaxed as John did. "So, you're the new squad leader." John said "Yes sir but if you'd rather have that position I." John broke his sentence, "no that's quite alright." "Yes sir!" Cameron responded and John could detect some relief in his voice. "During his training Cameron proved to be er.less formal than the other Spartans he's a smart ass but he's good." Chief Mendez said grinning. "Thank you very much sir." Cameron said his voice dripping with sarcasm. Chief Mendez coughed. "You should be out there killing those Covenant do you want to see the Earth glassed MOVE!!" Cameron and John climbed in a Pelican XL dropship, the Spartans' personal craft. Unlike the normal Pelicans the XL model was much larger and space-worthy it could hold two Warthog attack vehicles or one tank, which would slow it considerably. The Spartans went for the two Warthogs as not to slow them down too much. One warthog was armed with the standard chain gun the other was armed with a Mini MAC gun. The Pelican dumped them and the Warthogs in the Sahara desert Covenant surrounded them from all sides. Cameron jumped to the Mini MAC turret on the Warthog and took out the tanks. He then jumped off and unloaded a clip into the group with his Battle Rifle. 


End file.
